蘇米亞廢墟
thumb|180px|蘇米亞廢墟任務攻略 Description Just outside of lie the ruins of a once great city. This was Surmia, one of the kingdom of 's cultural and economic centers. Built in a time of great optimism, the founders laughed at any who critized the wisdom of placing a city outside the protection of the Wall. NPCs * * ( ) * *Henchmen in are Level 6 ** (Mage) ** (Healer) ** (Fighter) ** (Archer) Exits * Mission Objectives Rescue the soldiers taken prisoner by the . * Safeguard 's life. * Free all the Ascalon captives. * Get to the s inside the ruined academy. * ADDED Cross the ravine and open the drawbridge for and . * BONUS Extinguish the by defeating the s. Primary Follow the prince, taking it as slow as possible, since the prince has a tendency to rush off and get everyone into too much . Particularly when fighting the Charr, some groups can get too large otherwise. Eventually, after looping over the "river", you will find three prison cages alongside the river (point A on the map). Each cage is guarded by a group with a boss. Make sure to clear out these groups first, as Rurik will head for the prison to open it the moment he is near it. The last prison is guarded by s, so it's not as open as it looks. Upon freeing the last group, you get the first cut-scene. A short journey later, you arrive at the drawbridge, where Rurik decides to wait with the recently-released Erol (point B on the map). To cross, you need to loop south and east, north, back west along the river under the drawbridge and then round to the right. Pull the lever to bring the bridge down. After opening the drawbridge, follow Rurik to the mages. (If you choose to do the bonus, there is a shortcut from the bonus location to the lever.) If you close the door using the two levers after entering the "final area", you may save some trouble. Basically, the s come at you in groups of 3 or 4, one group at a time. If you keep a single member of each group alive for a while, it can delay the arrival of the next group and allow time to heal up a bit. Finally, a group with a boss will arrive. Kill him to complete the mission. Prince Rurik must survive. Bonus Just after leaving Prince Rurik at the bridge, and heading south and then east, you arrive at (point 1 on the map) who has been held prisoner in the middle of nowhere for two years. She gives you the bonus after you free her by killing the charr near her. At this time, a group of s appears just south of you. Do not kill them yet. Follow them, taking care to stay out of aggro range, until a gate opens for them to pass through (2 on the map). Once the gate opens you can kill them. The Temple keepers are at the top of the hill inside the gate and cast . Kill them to complete the bonus (point 3 on the map). At the bottom of the hill, there is a second gate that leads to a shortcut to the other side of the drawbridge (point 4 on the map). Note: If you kill the Ember Bearers too soon, all paths leading to the temple will be locked. Skill Capture * from (not available before quest at ). Bosses and Skills The following bosses can be encountered during the mission: * (Lv9 ): , , * ( ): , , * (Lv9 ): , , , * : - * : - * (Lv9 ): , , , , * (Lv9 ): , , , * (Lv9 ): , , * ( ): , , Additional Notes Before doing this mission, pick up the quest from in . One of the "historical monuments" for the quest is located two-thirds of the way into this mission, just before opening the drawbridge (C on the map). The Cities of Ascalon quest is worth 1000 . After completing it, you can receive the quest from , an easy quest worth 2000 XP. The players will be in at the completion of this mission. Category:阿斯卡隆(崩壞後)